lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
(Ser) Goodwin of Vorn
' Ser Goodwin of Vorn' is a senior member of the House Vorn Honor Gaurd and the husband of (find person). As a member of the House Vorn Honor Gaurd he is aware of his master's Numeron blood, and he works tirelessly to protect his friend Jacob Vorn IV.. Ser Goodwin would join his lord in Jacob Vorn in fighting in the Journey where he would take an arrow to the shoulder during the fighting but survived the wound and returned with his lord to see the corontation of William Lovie III. History Early History Jacob Goodwin Pratt was born in Brill to a large family. In such a large family it was only natural that as a middle child he didn't get the most love possible. It was while he was walking to the local market that his life would change due to the intervention of Jacob. While walking he was attacked by wolf, and he was nearly killed by the wolf and only survived after he jumped off the side of a cliff into the lake below. As it so happened Jacob was fishing in the Lake and watched as Goodwin jumped. Jacob dove into the water and saved the young man who had been knocked out in the fall and would have drown in the rough river. When Goodwin woke up from his uncontionious he saw Jacob and immediatly knew he had saved him so he swore his life to Jacob. Jacob accepted and from that day on Goodwin was a member of House Jacob and one of Jacob's most trusted men. Brendan Vorn : "He deserved to lose everything. The funniest thing about it was the fact that it had been so long that I don't even remember what he did to me." : -Brendan Vorn It was during the transition between Jacob, and James Lovie that Jacob's younger brother Brendan Vorn begin to show signs of being severly distrubed in his view of the world. He unlike Jacob had grown very close to their mother who Jacob understood was a disturbed women with major poblems. This close relationship came to make Brendan believe that he was the rightful leader of House Vorn, and it was through this belief that the massacre at the House Vorn estate would take place. During his time as the King of Lucerne Jacob had been away from his family for a long time as he did not want them to be in Lucerne for fear that his enemies would have his family either hurt or in the worse case killed. In this way he left his best friend Horace Jurtey of House Jurtey in charge of his families defence, and on top of that protecting the estate. In this protection Horace did not know or understand how far Brendan Jacob had fallen and because of this he allowed Brendan to enter the estate, and this would lead to the massacre that followed. Massacre : "I could have stopped him the moment he entered. I should have been more alert. I should have trained harder. I should have done something more, because the moment I failed I cost the lives of so many people theres so much blood on my hands I can't wipe them clean." : -Horace As Brendan entered the estate he begin by knocking Horace uncontious with a rock, and then he walked into the gatehouse of the estate and locked the gate from the outside before climbing over the wall with a rope he had attached. With the only means of escape now blocked he moved from house to house of the estate murdering his sibling in Heather Vorn, and the entirety of her family. With their deaths the rest of the estate was alerted but as the gaurds moved in they moved to the gate, and this miscalculation allowed Brendan to enter the home of Jacob's family and he proceeded to murder all of them. Jacob Retaliates When the news came to him about what had happened he immediatly mobilized all of the troops that he had and made his way to the House Vorn estate. When they arrived at the estate they discovered the bodies of his sister and her family, and next to those bodies were the bodies of his family. Seeing the true scale of things drove the normally calm Jacob to extreme violence and he ordered his troops to besiege the estate. The estate itself was heavily defended, and his forces were smaller the the defending forces so the siege was going poorly. This went exactly as Brendan had planned and only the loyalty of the forces of Jacob allowed the siege to continue, but due to the location of the estate they could survive indefinetly. As things looked bleak inside the estate the one man that had been overlooked was Horace Jurtey who had pretended to be fine with what had happened but in fact remained extremely devoted to Jacob. War in France Main Article : Battle of Lyons 'The Journey' Main Article : The Journey Relationships Jacob See Also : Jacob Jacob became a sort of father to Goodwin following Jacob saving his life following the wolf attack. Since then the devotion Goodwin has for Jacob has only increased as he watches the honest and kind man that Jacob is. "There's very few people who are wise, and kind enough to deserve to live forever. Thank the dragon he is one of them." -Goodwin Pratt Category:People of Lucerne Category:Honor Gaurd Category:People of Brill Category:Vandal Category:Human Category:People Category:House Vorn Category:Knight Category:Dragon Knight